Les ennemis pas si ennemis
by Adel22
Summary: Désolés pour le résumé: Harry se réveille, après deux semaines de coma. Son combat contre Voldemort a été rude. Mais voilà, ce ne sont pas ses amis qui sont à son chevet au réveil. Mais une personne à laquelle, il ne s'attendait certainement pas.
1. Un réveil douloureux

**Les ennemis pas si ennemis**

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est un Yaoi, donc homophobe s'abstenir, et passer votre chemin. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, mais à JK Rowling. **Si elle me veut les offrir, j'accepterai volontiers.** L'histoire par contre viens de ma petite tête_ **;)** _ **.**_

 _ **Je vous invites bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: Un réveil douloureux**_

Deux semaines auparavant, Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Juste après sa victoire, il s'est écroulé et ce sont des secours qui ont été retrouvé inconscient juste à côté du cadavre de son ennemi. Il a été transféré à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où il a été immédiatement pris en charge. De nombreux patients sont déjà présents. Mais les plus graves tombent à Sainte-Mangouste, les patients restants étaient pour la plupart surtout épuisés. Harry était le seul à avoir l'autorisation de rester dans l'infirmerie malgré son état. Dumbledor refusant son transfert à Sainte-Mangouste pour raisons de sécurité. Harry resta deux semaines dans le coma avant de se réveiller.

 _\- Humph_

 _\- La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin._

 _\- Ma ... tête_

 _\- Il est normal que vous ayez mal à la tête après avoir passé deux semaines dans un coma magique._

Harry a essayé de se souvenir de ce qu'il était passé pour qu'il finisse dans le coma. Sans vraiment y parvenir.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé?_

 _\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien Mr Potter?_

Après quelque instant de réflexion, des flashs de souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait du combat contre Tom Riddle, mais il ne se souvenait pas du final. Il espérait de tout cœur l'avoir battu, que la guerre était finie. Il murmura dans un souffle.

 _\- Voldemort ..._

 _\- En effet, vous l'avez combattu._

 _\- J'ai perdu, c'est cela._ Il souffla ceci défaitiste.

 _\- Cela dépend de quoi vous parlez. Vous avez vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _\- D'accord. La guerre, est enfin terminée._ Harry en était heureux.

 _\- Oui, et la plupart des mangemorts, sont morts._

 _\- Severus ... Il est mort._

 _\- Mr Potter, je ne vous permets pas._

 _\- Me permettre quoi?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas mort, vous êtes au moins avec vous._

 _\- Je ne vois pas, je n'ai pas de lunettes._

 _\- Vous pouvez commencer par moi les demander._

 _\- Vous pouvez commencer par moi les tendre._ Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

 _\- Aller dormait Monsieur Potter, je veille sur vous._

 _\- Merci_

Harry s'endormit pendentif que Severus prévenait Mme Pomfresh du réveil temporaire de son patient.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, il faisait nuit et son mal de tête était encore bien présent. Il entendit alors deux personnes se disputer à voix basse. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des noms sur ces voix.

 _\- Vous auriez dû me prévenir de son réveil immédiatement._

 _\- Il était perdu, que vouliez-vous que je fasse?_

 _\- M'appeler, cela vous prend pris 30 secondes._

 _\- Je ne suis pas resté, je l'ai rassuré avant qu'il s's'endorme._

 _\- Il ne dort pas!_

 _\- SI!_

 _\- Non, sur trois jours de suite sans se réveiller._

Harry comprit qu'il s'était réveillé trois jours plus tôt et que, depuis, il avait pas émergé.

 _\- Il est épuisé physiquement et magiquement, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit aussi le cas mentalement, alors dormir trois jours de suite et tout à fait normal._

 _\- C'est moi la médicomage et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas normal de dormir trois jours de suite sans se réveiller. De plus nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera de nouveau._

 _\- Pour cette question, je pense que je peux y répondre facilement._

 _\- À oui? Et commenter?_ Demanda nonchalamment l'infirmière.

 _\- Comme ceci._ Le rideau se tira d'un coup, surprenant le jeune homme couché dans le lit.

 _\- Harry!_

 _\- Ma tête, ne hurlez pas!_ Répondit-il la voix pâteuse.

 _\- Comment vous sentez vous?_

 _\- Comme si, un troupeau d'hippogriffe m'était passé dessus._

 _\- Je m'en doute bien. Vous avez reçu de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire, ainsi que des sortes de découpe, et vous avez eu de nombreux os cassés._

 _\- Ne m'étonne pas, Voldy ne m'aurait pas permis de gagner sans un petit souvenir._

Un léger rire se forme dans le fond de la pièce. Harry tenta de voir qui était, mais le corps de l'infirmière bloque la vue, l'empêchant de voir.

 _\- Jeune homme, vous allez prendre, cette potion._

 _\- Pas dû poussos, c'est dégoûtant et en plus douloureux._

 _\- C'est pour cela que tu vas prendre ensuite-ci. Potion de sommeil sans rêve._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mieux niveau goût._

 _\- Vous comptez vous plaindre encore longtemps._ Répliqua l'infirmière.

 _\- Buvez et taisez-vous!_ Ordonna la voix venant du fond.

 _\- Humph_

Harry mais les potions sans rechigner plus longtemps. En même temps, aux yeux du regard noir de l'infirmière, il valait mieux que l'énervé. Il s'endormit dès lors sans plus de cérémonie. Il était épuisé, et même s'il ne le dirait pas, il remerciait mentalement l'infirmière pour l'avoir sauvé.

* * *

 _ **Je suis désolé si des fautes subsistent après correction. J'accepte les petites critiques. Et je prend en compte les idées qui peuvent me permettre d'améliorer mon histoire. Ceci est la première fic que j'écris sérieusement, et que je publie.**_


	2. Un réveil difficile

_**Bonjour, ceci est un nouveau chapitre. Il est légèrement plus long que le précédent.**_

 _ **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling. Les homophobes peuvent s'en aller et**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _\- Parole entre des personnes_

«Pensée»

* * *

 _ **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent.**_

 _\- Jeune homme, vous allez prendre, cette potion._

 _\- Pas dû poussos, c'est dégoûtant et en plus douloureux._

 _\- C'est pour cela que tu vas prendre ensuite-ci. Potion de sommeil sans rêve._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mieux niveau goût._

 _\- Vous comptez vous plaindre encore longtemps._ Répliqua l'infirmière.

 _\- Buvez et taisez-vous!_ Ordonna la voix venant du fond.

 _\- Humph_

Harry mais les potions sans rechigner plus longtemps. En même temps, aux yeux du regard noir de l'infirmière, il valait mieux que l'énervé. Il s'endormit dès lors sans plus de cérémonie. Il était épuisé, et même s'il ne le dirait pas, il remerciait mentalement l'infirmière pour l'avoir sauvé.

* * *

 _ **Un réveil compliqué**_

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et rêver d'un bon verre d'eau.

 _\- De ... l'eau_

Il entendit un tissu de tissu, juste à côté de lui, mais il n'arrive pas à tourner la tête. Il avait trop mal pour cela.

 _\- Tenez M. Potter._

 _\- Merci_

 _\- Bon, voulez-vous vos lunettes?_

Avant même qu'il ne répond pas, il sentit qu'on lui a déposé ses lunettes sur le visage. Sa vision est encore plus claire et il met l'observateur son environnement.

Ce qu'il vit le choqua.

 _\- Professeur?_

 _\- Qui at-il Mr Potter?_ Demanda le professeur d'une voix douce.

 _\- Vous étiez mort. Je vous ai vus mourir. Vous êtes mort dans mes bras._

 _\- En effet, mais j'ai reçu de l'aide peu après votre départ._

 _\- Par qui?_

 _\- Quelqu'un._ Il éluda la question et reprit. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. De plus, vous m'avez vu à votre premier réveil.

Harry ne dit pas. Puis il se voit ce qui était arrivé aux autres.

 _\- Qui a t'il? Et ouais mes amis?_

Il regarde le visage de son professeur. Il a vu ce dernier était très fatigué, d'énormes cernes trônait sous ses yeux. Son regard d'onyx était vide, et son teint était blafard. Après sa question, il remarqua que son professeur s'est tendu.

 _\- Non pas ça! Dites-moi qu'ils ne sont pas tous mort, dites-moi! Je vous en supplie ..._ Sa voix s'éteignit sur la fin.

 _\- Ne vous en fait pas pour eux, ils sont vivants._

 _\- Pourquoi ne sont-ils alors pas là?_

 _\- Les jumeaux sont à Sainte-Mangouste, dans un état stable, mais ils ne peuvent pas pour le moment pas sortir. M. Londubat, et au chevet de sa grand-mère, elle est mourante, il est passé vous voir à plusieurs reprises et s'excuse de ne pas être là pour votre réveil. Ensuite, à Miss Miss Lovegood, toute sa maison a été détruite elle à une fracture du bras, mais rien de grave. Cela a été fait avec la magie noire, la réparation à la moisissure et elle est très épuisée._

 _\- Merci, professeur comment va Hermione et Ron?_

 _\- Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire le dire._ Répondit-il d'une voix légèrement énervée.

\- _Ils sont mort, ça ne peut être que cela._ Demanda Harry d'une voix défaitiste. "Cela ne doit pas être ça, mais pourquoi ses amis ne sont pas venus le voir?"

\- _Non ils ne sont pas mort, ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs._

 _\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, leur état est grave à ce point, ils sont dans le coma? Répondez professeur par Merlin!_ Explosa Harry, en traitantant.

 _\- Ils vont bien, mais calmez-vous. Vous allez vous faire du mal._

 _\- Mais je ne comprends pas, vous venez de dire qu'il serait préférable qu'ils soient morts ..._

 _\- Je sais encore ce que je dis. Je ne suis pas sénile._

 _\- Expliquez-moi alors, pourquoi avez-vous dit cela? Vous ne les aimez pas au point de leur vouloir la mort. C'est monstrueux!_

 _\- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, je ne vous permets pas!_ Répondit Snape d'une voix basse.

 _\- Je me permets ..._ Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'infirmière vient d'arriver le regard sévère.

 _\- M. Potter ne terminez pas cette phrase._ Dit-elle en regardant Harry. _Et vous Severus, vous n'avez pas honte? Vous chamaillez comme un enfant avec Mr Potter?_

Severus pain de colère devant la réprimande, pendentif que Harry rigolait de voir son professeur grondé comme un enfant par l'infirmière.

 _\- Vous avez ce drôle Mr Potter?_

 _\- Oui très ... Euh non pas du tout._

 _\- Je préfère cela._

 _\- Bon, quand est-ce que je peux sortir de l'infirmerie?_

 _\- Vous vous trouvez peut-être en état? Nan, mais je rêve ... Même au bord de la mort, il me veut faire croire que tout va bien ..._

Harry préféra se taire plutôt que d'énerver un peu plus l'infirmière. Pendentif ce temps, Severus déclaré dans une pièce de monnaie et observateur le manège de son élève. En effet, après que l'infirmière a quitté pour aller à ses occupations, ce dernier s'est mis à bouger contre les dragons intransigeants qui ne le laissez pas partir se promener. Il laissa Harry se reposer pendant que lui sortait un livre sur les potions disparu.

 _§§§ POV Severus §§§_

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste près du gamin. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je ne le haïsse pas comme peut le penser Potter ou même ses amis, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. Il est trop imbu de sa personne et il aime trop la célébrité. Je suis sûr qu'il est pourri gâté par sa famille un peu comme Draco mon filleul. Mais c'est différent lui, il est mignon et le mérite. Bon, je ne suis peut-être pas très spartiate mais qui a dit que je l'étais tout à fait moi. »

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du maître des potions.

«Je doisi arrêter de procéder aujourd'hui, ça m'apporte rien de bon. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'arrête de l'appeler le gamin, voiture il bien grandi. Il est loin la petite première année qui ressemble à une crevette. Maintenant, c'est un beau jeune homme ... Beau, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser ».

Snape se mit à rire de lui-même, sans remarquer une paire d'yeux interrogateurs.

 _§§§ Fin du POV §§§_

 _\- Monsieur? Vous vous sentez bien?_ Demanda Harry inquiet

 _\- ... Snape se sentit gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de rire._

 _\- Monsieur?_

 _\- Quoi Mr Potter, un problème?_

 _\- Non, mais vous rigolez tout seul depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Je me pose des questions sur votre santé mentale._

 _\- Pas besoin, je vais très bien. Vous n'êtes pas prévenu de votre santé mentale._ Répliqua un Severus énervé.

 _\- Si vous le dites. C'est vous qui voyez, je m'inquiète juste pour vous._

 _\- Vous, vous inquiétez pour moi. Depuis quand? Ce serait bien la première fois que cela arrive._ Répliqua Severus dubitatif.

 _\- Non, mais vous m'avez veillé tout au long de mon coma, et même vous êtes encore ici. Donc, je peux très bien vous renvoyer l'appareil._

 _\- Je vous remercie, mais je vais très bien. Je suis en excellente forme._

 _\- Si vous le dites._

 _\- Je vous le dis! Maintenant reposez-vous, j'ai des potions à brasser!_ Ordonna-t-il.

Il partit dans une envolée de cape, sans se retourner. Il ne vit donc pas le regard triste posé sur lui.

 _\- Vous pouvez vous vous mentir à vous même. Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien_

Après cela, Harry s'allongea confortablement dans le lit, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre a été corrigé et modifié le 11/02/2018. Bisouille**_


	3. Quand l'ennui nous prend

_**Chapitre 3**_

 _ **Merci pour les commentaires de:**_

 _ **Keya Shiro**_

 _ **Client**_

 _ **Anna Marline**_

 _ **Merci aussi à tous ce qui suive mon histoire.**_

 _ **Clé vous qui un gentiment accepté de corriger mon histoire.**_

* * *

 _ **Rappel du chapitre précédent:**_

 _\- Vous, vous inquiétez pour moi. Depuis quand? Ce serait bien la première fois que cela arrive._ Répliqua Severus dubitatif.

 _\- Non, mais vous m'avez veillé tout au long de mon coma, et même vous êtes encore ici. Donc, je peux très bien vous renvoyer l'appareil._

 _\- Je vous remercie, mais je vais très bien. Je suis en excellente forme._

 _\- Si vous le dites._

 _\- Je vous le dis! Maintenant reposez-vous, j'ai des potions à brasser!_ Ordonna-t-il.

Il partit dans une envolée de cape, sans se retourner. Il ne vit donc pas le regard triste posé sur lui.

 _\- Vous pouvez vous vous mentir à vous même. Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien_

Après cela, Harry s'allongea confortablement dans le lit, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Quand l'ennui nous prend**

Deux semaines plus tard.

Harry était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, toujours à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Snape lui avait prêté un livre sur les potions. Et n'a rien d'autre à faire, il est décidé à le lire. Il était d'ailleurs tellement plongé dans l'ouvrage qu'il ne vit pas l'infirmière arrive et sursauta.

 _\- Bonjour Harry._

 _\- Bonjour Madame Pomfrey_

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit de Poppy, avec le temps que tu passes ici, sur peut se tutoyer._

 _\- Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude, ce n'est pas facile à perdre._

 _\- Je sais, bon maintenant regardons si tu vas mieux._

 _\- D'accord et si je vais bien, je pourra partir?_

 _\- Sur verra!_

Poppy scanna à l'aide de sa baguette le corps de son patient, une liste des dommages qu'il avait reçu apparut sur un parchemin, avec le côté de l'état de ses blessures aujourd'hui. La liste était longue, très, très longue, mais en connaissant la vie d'Harry chez les Dursley, ceci était normal. Entre la malnutrition, les nombreux chocs subis par son corps ... alors rajoutons à cela Voldy et tout s'expliquait. ( _**NDA: Désolée, il se peut que je dérive légèrement**_ )

 _\- Harry, tu vas beaucoup mieux mon enfant_

 _\- Oui, je me sens mieux! Dites Poppy, quand je pense que le tour de Gryffondor?_ Demanda Harry avec un visage innocent.

 _\- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien ici?_ Demanda-t-elle l'air sévère.

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas cela, mais vous voyez ..._

 _\- Non, je ne vois pas dis-moi donc._

 _\- Bon!_ Harry prit son courage à deux mains, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. _En fait, j'aime beaucoup votre compagnie, mais cela fait déjà deux semaines que je suis enfermé ici, sans pouvoir sortir de ce lit et encore, je dis deux semaines depuis que je suis réveillé. Si je compte les deux semaines de coma, cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas bougé. Je peux plus! Je veux sortir, voir mes amis prendre de leurs nouvelles ... Il n'y a quasiment personne qui est passé me voir, la seule qui a pu venir c'est Luna. Et même elle, elle refuse de moi donner des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione._

 _\- Il ya peut-être une raison à tout ceci, ne pensez-vous pas?_

 _\- Je m'en doute, mais je compte bien trouver quoi._

 _\- Je vois. Le seul problème qui s'oppose à votre sortie, c'est vos jambes._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes jambes? Je peux les bouger, malgré les plâtres que vous m'avez posés._

 _-_ _Oui, ils sont besoin d'être immobilizer complètement, de plus tu as subi une perte de masse musculaire._ _Tes jambes ne te soutiendront pas, et je ne peux pas encore t'enlever le plâtre de ta jambe gauche._ Expliqua l'infirmière d'un ton docte.

 _\- Pourquoi? Reste-t-il des problèmes?_ Harry était inquiet de ne pas pouvoir remarcher.

 _\- Oui, c'est celle qui a été la plus touchée. Elle avait deux fois plus de fractures que sa jumelle. Je vais donc changer le plâtre celle-ci, une fois que tu auras pris un bain, mais je n'en remettrai pas pour l'autre._

 _\- D'accord, je vous remercie._ Harry était triste, car cela signifiait qu'il ne sort pas.

En voyant la tête de son jeune patient, l'infirmière se mit à réfléchir à un moyen terme, sans qu'il soit besoin de marcher, et sans qu'il ne soit retrouvé enfermé dans la tour Gryffondor. Sinon il risqué de déprimé.

 _\- Bon, je vais réfléchir, si tu es assez sage, j'accepterai peut-être de laisser sortir, demain ou après-demain._

 _\- Merci! Merci beaucoup !_

Elle repartit dans son bureau pour son patient reprendre sa lecture.

 _§§§ POV Coquelicot §§§_

Retournant dans son bureau, elle songea à un moyen pour permettre à Harry de se déplacer. Après plusieurs heures de recherche dans ses grimoires de médicomagie, elle fit chou blanc. Pas même un début d'idée. Elle se demande alors si, parmi les inventions moldus, il n'y avait rien qui lui serait utile.

 _\- Je ne trouve rien, rien de rien. Il doit bien avoir un moyen pour lui permettre de sortir._

 _Peut-être que je devrais demander à Severus, il a vécu dans le monde moulé en jeune, il doit connaître un peu plus que moi._

Fière de son idée, elle se dirige d'un pas décidé pour la cheminée, pour appeler son collègue et ami. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'âtre et y lança de la poudre de cheminette. Elle plongea sa tête dans les flammes après avoir annoncé sa destination.

 _\- Appartement de Severus Snape._

Son visage apparut dans les flammes de la cheminée des appartements de son collègue.

 _\- Severus! Severus?_

 _\- Oui! C'est bon, j'arrive, pas besoin de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd!_

 _\- Bah, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu réponds pas tout de suite, et que tu mets dix ans à arriver._

 _\- Cela signifie que je ne suis pas coupable._

 _\- Bon, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ton temps de réaction._

 _\- Et pourquoi étais tu venu, très chère infirmière?_

 _\- Je cherche un moyen pour permettre à Harry de se déplacer sans avoir besoin de marcher._

 _\- Pourquoi? Il a la flemme de bouger par lui-même? Monsieur vous envoyé supérieur pour ne pas avoir besoin de se donner la peine de marcher?_

 _\- Non ! Comme tu devrais le savoir, monsieur Potter doit encore garder son plâtre à la jambe gauche, et sa masse musculaire bien trop faible pour qu'il puisse utiliser une canne. J'ai cherché du côté sorcier, mais je n'ai rien trouvé._ Dit-elle sévèrement.

 _\- Tu te demandes, par le plus grand des hasards, je ne connaîtrais pas un objet moldu._

 _\- C'est tout à fait cela._

 _\- Eh bien, par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouve que j'en connais une, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très utile au vu des innombrables escaliers présents dans le château._

 _\- Après, rien ne nous arrive du modificateur. Allez, venez donc dans mon bureau, car je commence sincèrement à avoir mal aux genoux._ Fit-elle dans une grimace.

Son fils lui se lève de se retirer et lui dit qu'il arriveai dans deux minutes.

Poppy se recula donc pour laisser la place à son ami, et se réinstalle derrière son bureau. Pendentif qu'elle attendait, elle se mit à réfléchir à la haine que se vouaient ses deux protégés. En effet, quoi qu'il en dise, elle considérait Severus comme son protégé, surtout au vu du nombre de fois où il était passé par son infirmerie tout au long de sa scolarité. Elle releva la tête, quand les flammes de sa cheminée passèrent au vert. Severus en sortit vêtu de ses éternelles robes noires.

 _\- Alors Poppy, on est mieux installé?_

 _\- Tout à fait, un café? Un thé?_

 _\- Je prendrais volontiers un thé._

Poppy se leva pour préparer le pendentif que Severus s'installe confortablement. Une fois prêt, elle s'est retournée et a demandé à Severus quel était l'objet comme il avait pensé.

 _\- Alors, quelle est l'invention qui pourrait nous servir dans ce cas-ci?_

 _\- J'ai en premier lieu ce qui ressemble à des cannes, mais avec une stabilité incertaine et une dans chaque main. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que l'on est tout de même sur une jambe._

 _\- Ah oui ..._ Fit-elle en réfléchissant. _Monsieur Potter ne peut pas tenir sur la jambe restante, elle reste pour le moment fragile, et il a perdu trop de masse musculaire pour se porter, même à l'aide de ses mains._

 _\- Exact, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à un autre outil, ... Un fauteuil roulant. C'est un peu comme un siège, mais avec des roues, en avance à la force des bras, en poussant sur les roues. Le problème que j'ai néanmoins mis en avant, ce sont les escaliers. Partout où il faut se rendre, il se trouve face à des escaliers et ne peut pas monter, ni les descendre._

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux au moyen possible pour arranger ce problème. Durant plusieurs minutes, la pièce est plongée dans un silence confortable. Après un certain temps, l'infirmière scolaire à une idée.

 _\- Et si l'on insérait un sortilège de lévitation permanente au fauteuil?_

 _\- Comment faire-t-il pour avancer si les roues ne sont pas en contact avec le sol?_ Objecta Severus.

 _\- Oui, hum, et si le sortilège été relié à un bouton, il est actif quand il veut monter, et un autre quand il veut descendre, avec un sortilège d'attraction pour avancer._

 _\- C'est une bonne idée, il reste plus à s'acheter un fauteuil roulant._

Severus était donc chargé de trouver un fauteuil roulant et du modificateur.

 _§§§ Fin du POV §§§_

* * *

 **Se chapitre à l'été recorriger le 10/02/2018. Bisous à tous et à bientôt**


	4. La rencontre du fauteuil roulant

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Je remercie toujours mes critiques, ainsi que ceux qui suivent, anonymement ou pas, ma fic.**_

 _ **Je poste mon chapitre un jour plus tôt que possible l'affiche de tout le week-end. Je préfère que vous l'ayez plus tôt que plus tard.**_

* * *

 _ **Petit rappel du précédent:**_

 _\- Et si l'on insérait un sortilège de lévitation permanente au fauteuil?_

 _\- Comment faire-t-il pour avancer si les roues ne sont pas en contact avec le sol?_ Objecta Severus.

 _\- Oui, hum, et si le sortilège été relié à un bouton, il est actif quand il veut monter, et un autre quand il veut descendre, avec un sortilège d'attraction pour avancer._

 _\- C'est une bonne idée, il reste plus à s'acheter un fauteuil roulant._

Severus était donc chargé de trouver un fauteuil roulant et du modificateur.

 _§§§ Fin du POV §§§_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4: La rencontre du fauteuil roulant**_

Severus revint le lendemain à Poudlard. Il avait avec lui, ce que l'infirmière lui avait demandé, soit un fauteuil roulant, tout ce qu'il avait de plus moldu. Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, jetant au passage un regard noir aux rideaux tiré avant de prendre la direction du bureau de la gérante des lieux.

 _\- Salut Poppy._

 _\- Salut Severus!_

Elle lança un regard vers le fauteuil roulant, comportant Severus venant de rendre sa taille normale. Elle réprime alors la parole.

\- _C'est sur cet engin que va se balader mon patient?_ Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

 _\- Oui, et encore, j'ai été gentil. Je lui ramené l'un des derniers sortis chez les moisi, cela devrait faire partie des plus confortables._

 _\- Bon, lui as-tu apposé les enchantements dont nous avions des avions?_

 _\- Non pas encore. Je voulais dans un premier temps à ce qui correspondait avant de moi fatiguer pour rien. J'avais l'espoir que tu décides que ... Qu'il avait préféré qu'il reste couché._

 _\- Tu ne l'apprécies pas toujours à ce que je vois._

 _\- Pourquoi devrais-je apprécier un gosse tout aussi arrogant que son père?_

 _\- Peut-être parce que, contrairement à ce que tu t'entête à dire, il n'est pas comme son père. Devant le regard plus que sceptique de son collègue, elle expliqua sa pensée. Il ressemble à énormément à son père ..._

 _\- Tu vois, tu le dis toi-même!_

 _\- Peux-tu me laisser finir? Oui, parfait! Comme je le disais avant que tu ne me coupe coup impoliment la parole, Harry ressemble à trait à son père physiquement parlant, en dehors bien entendu des yeux qu'il tient de sa mère._

 _\- Mouai, les yeux de Lili étaient beaucoup plus beaux que les siens._

 _\- Quel manque de maturité, ce sont exactement les mêmes_ , rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte _. Reprenons, je disais donc qu'il ressemble principalement à son père, mais que, mentalement, ils étaient pratiquement deux opposés. En effet, Harry est calme, posé et très gentil, il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, tu le verrais, toi aussi._

Elle partit en direction de la salle de repos pour voir son patient, spécialement Severus Snape totalement pommé dans son bureau. Ce dernier était en pleine réflexion sur ce que Poppy lui avait dit. Peut-être que cette dernière avait un tort, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas immature. Nan mais, moi immature et borné ... Jamais.

L'infirmière arriva devant les rideaux qui cachaient son patient de la vue des autres visiteurs et convalescents, bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'exception, à l'exception du maître des potions.

 _\- Harry, c'est moi je rentre. Elle s'annonça cela en prévision, dans le cas improbable où son patient aurait-été occupé à des activités d'adolescents._

 _\- Venez, je ne faisais pas lire, ne vous gênez pas._

 _\- Un livre sur quel sujet?_ Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

 _\- Le Quidditch. Je ne sais pas si je peuxi en refaire un jour, mais je l'espère sincèrement. Je sais que vous m'avez dit que je pourraisi remarcher après la rééducation. Sinon vous m'avez aussi dit que ma jambe reste toujours plus faible que par le passé._

 _\- C'est exact, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu pourras jouer à Quidditch, mais pour jouer dans une équipe professionnelle, cela serait trop épuisant._

Harry songea à ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit. Il n'a jamais voulu entrer dans une équipe professionnelle, il ne veut pas non plus être Auror. Ce qui était le plus inquiété était de pouvoir plus jouer au Quidditch. Pour lui, ce sport est un moyen de s'évader, ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Il revint à la réalité en entendant la voix de l'infirmière. Cette dernière l'appelait.

 _\- À vous êtes revenu. Cela doit faire au moins cinq bonnes minutes que je vous appelle._

 _\- Désolé, je songeais à ce que vous venez de me dire. Je n'ai jamais voulu entrer dans une équipe pro, ni être Auror. De plus, je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir continuer à faire Quiddtch entre amis de temps à autre. J'aurais vraiment été triste de ne plus pouvoir monter sur un balai pour pourchasser le vif d'or._

 _\- Je comprends, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'arrêter le sport, du moment que tu ne prends pas un cognard dans la jambe, tout ira mieux._

 _\- D'accord. Une partie ça, vous êtes venu pour m'examiner?_ S'enquit-il _._

 _\- Oui, et pour t'annoncer que tu pourras sortir d'ici._

 _\- Vrai! Quand?_

 _\- Doucement, pour le «quand», tout dépendra de ta capacité à déplacer en fauteuil._

 _\- Me déplacer en fauteuil? Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir._

L'infirmière rigola à l'expression de totale incompréhension de son patient.

«Elle se disait qu'il avait un petit côté innocent. Son visage était un petit côté angélique, avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraude qui brillait d'incompréhension. Ces yeux lui rappelait ceux de sa mère. Il avait un visage dont les traits de l'enfance avaient disparu, mais une fois qu'il était encore un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite ».

 _\- Il n'y a actuellement aucun moyen sorcier permettant de se déplacer dans votre état, car rares sont les sorciers se retrouvant avec les jambes dans le plâtre. J'ai donc travaillé des recherches pour trouver si, du côté moulé, il n'y avait pas un moyen. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le moldus, je suis vraiment permise de demander à mes amis: Le professeur Snape._

Elle a participé à la réaction de son patient. This latest ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre: Un cri retentit dans l'infirmerie, amusant et énervant même même l'infirmière.

 _\- Quoi? Vous avez osé parler de mon handicap à la chauve-souris graisseuse?_

 _\- Ne criez pas! Vous êtes pas dans un zoo ici, Monsieur Potter. Sachez que le professeur Snape a vécu un certain temps du côté du moule, et, de ce fait, il s'y connaît bien mieux que moi._

Harry baissa le regard sur ses mains, pensé sur ses genoux. Il n'osait pas les yeux de peur de croître le regard de Poppy.

 _\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes plus calme, vous pouvez répondre votre professeur de potions, voiture si vous pouvez sortir dans quelques jours de l'infirmerie, c'est grâce à lui. De plus, vous lui adressez des excuses pour l'insulte que vous lui avez faite._

 _\- Bien, excusez-moi._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez excuser, mais à votre professeur._

 _\- Mais il ne sait pas même ce que j'ai dit,_ contesta Harry. _Et puis, je ne suis pas assez fou pour aller le lui dire et m'excuser après. Je tiens à ma vie ... De plus, quand vous lui avez demandé son aide, et il a su que c'était pour moi, je devine il n'a pas dû que gentils mots à mon respect ..._

 _\- Bon, je retire les excuses que vous devez faire, mais interdiction de recommencer. Et vous le remercierez, devant moi qui plus est, pour être sûr._

 _\- Oui, si vous voulez._

 _\- Bien!_

Elle fit suite à un examen complet, avant d'être en dehors de la jambe, il avait plus de blessures physiques. Cependant, il avait une perte de masse de la masse musculaire et que les carences que le jeune homme allait devoir combler avant qu'il ne puisse quitter Poudlard. Ce qui était soi, n'était pas grave, car il ne comptait pas de sitôt.

Le directeur de Serpentard arrive sur cette intermède, avec le fauteuil roulant amélioré.

 _\- J'ai rapporté votre commande Poppy._

 _\- Merci Sévir, tu peux lui rendre la taille originale que l'on puisse faire le spectacle à Monsieur Potter._

 _\- Bien sur !_ D'un coup de baguette, il rend sa taille au fauteuil.

 _\- Un fauteuil roulant moldu? Mais je ne pourrai jamais traverser les couloirs et grimper les innombrables escaliers._

 _\- Tu vois Severus, Harry a eu la même conclusion que toi. Vous vous ressemblez énormément,_ titilla-t-elle.

 _\- Poppy ..._ Fit une grave voix en colère.

 _\- Oui?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un petit air innocent.

 _\- Ne me compare plus jamais avec ce ... cet ..._ Gronda-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

 _\- Monsieur, je vous prierais de ne point point m'insulter, et ce, encore moins en ma présence. Votre manque de respect, envers ma personne, moi sidère au point de me faire m'interroger sur votre véritable âge ou encore sur votre maturité douteuse._

 _\- Je ne vous permets pas de parler sur ce ton condescendant, et peut-être parler dans un langage plus courant, plutôt que soutenu._

 _\- Sinon quoi?_ Défia le Survivant.

 _\- Sinon, je vous mets au jeu de parler dans un langage soutenu tout au long de votre apprentissage de l'utilisation de ce fauteuil roulant, et puis la presse risque de vous confondre avec un Malfoy si vous persévérez ainsi._

 _\- Vous rigolez là, vous n'allez pas faire ça ... Poppy dit-lui qu'il ne peut pas,_ s'exclama le garçon avec horreur.

 _\- Désolée, mais c'est Severus qui va apprendre à vous servir de fauteuil roulant. Donc, vous serez obligé de l'écouter, et s'il vous plaît que vous devez parler dans un langage soutenu alors vous faites le faire._

Intérieurement, l'infirmière était morte de rire. Et elle espérait que Severus oblige Harry à adopter un registre soutenu pour que ce dernier ne puisse insulter son professeur facile.

* * *

 _ **Kikou,**_

 _ **Je voulais votre avis, vous-même pendant le prochain chapitre Harry parle-t-il ou préférez-vous qu'il parle dans un registre soutenu?**_

 _ **Donnez-moi votre réponse dans les commentaires.**_

 _ **Je prendrais ma décision mardi au plus tard, pour moi permettre d'écrire et de faire corriger le chapitre pour le week-end prochain.**_

 _ **Je préviens aussi que le prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche et non samedi.**_

 _ **Merci à tous et, bisous.**_


	5. Message

**Salut,**

 **Cela n'est pas le chapitre 5, je suis sincèrement désolé du retard, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné.**

 **J'ai voulu attendre mardi pour savoir si j'écrivais les paroles d'Harry en langage soutenu ou pas.**

 **Mais voilà depuis lundi soir, je suis malade, avec des migraines m'empêchant de rester devant un écran.**

 **Maintenant, je vais mieux et je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 5 qui j'espère sera posté ce week-end.**

 **Si possible je posterai le chapitre 6, mais ce n'est pas sûr.**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour le retard.**

 **Bisous à tous.**


	6. 5-1 L'apprentissage du fauteuil roulant

_**En premier lieu je m'excuse pour mon retard dans les postes.**_

 _ **Cela est dû à une accumulation de problème imprévu.**_

 _ **Je remercie dans un premier temps ma bêta Keya Shiro, pour le travail magnifique qu'elle fait sur l'histoire.**_

 _ **Je remercie tous les lecteurs et mes critiques en particulier,**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre Harry doit parler dans un registre soutenu, voté à l'unanimité par tous.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 5 est en deux parties car il est plus long que les autres.**_

 _ **Voili, voilou je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Petit rappel du précédent:**_

 _\- Sinon, je vous mets au jeu de parler dans un langage soutenu tout au long de votre apprentissage de l'utilisation de ce fauteuil roulant, et puis la presse risque de vous confondre avec un Malefoy si vous persévérez ainsi._

 _\- Vous rigolez là, vous n'allez pas faire cela ... Poppy, dites-lui qu'il ne peut pas.!_ S'exclama le garçon avec horreur.

 _\- Désolée, mais c'est Severus qui va apprendre à vous servir de fauteuil roulant. Donc, vous serez obligé de l'écouter, et s'il vous plaît que vous devez parler dans un langage soutenu alors vous faites le faire._

Intérieurement, l'infirmière était morte de rire. Et elle espérait que Severus oblige Harry à adopter un registre soutenu pour que ce dernier ne puisse insulter son professeur facile.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5, partie 1: L'apprentissage du fauteuil roulant**_

 _\- Maïs..._

 _\- Qui at-il Mr Potter? Vous avez peur de ne pas réussir? Vous ne vous sentez pas capable de parler pendant votre fauteuil roulant dans un langage soutenu?_

 _\- Là, n'est pas la question._ S'empressa de répondre Harry.

 _\- Quelle est la question?_ Demanda Severus.

 _\- Pourquoi je devrais accepter ce gage stupide? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai?_

 _\- Ce que vous gagnez? Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vous entendrai beaucoup moins, vous avez beaucoup trop de difficultés à parler pour déblatérer._

 _\- Donc, si je comprends bien avec votre gage, je ne suis en rien tout ce que vous êtes tout le contraire._ Déclara platement Harry.

 _\- Exactement! Vous comprenez vite, pour un cornichon._

 _\- Alors, vous aussi, parlez en langage soutenu!_ Essaya d'obtenir le garçon.

 _\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi? Je n'obéis pas aux élèves, ce sont les élèves qui m'obéissent._

 _\- Mouais, bah je ne participe pas. Ce serait trop casse pied._

 _\- Ce que vous avez manifestement pas compris Mr Potter, c'est que je ne vous laisse pas le choix._ Rétorqua le professeur de sa voix de velours _. À partir de l'apprentissage débutera, vous serez dans l'obligation de parler en langage soutenu._

 _\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Severus._ Déclara Pavot.

 _\- Vous êtes méchante avec moi Mme Pomfrey._ Fit un Harry vexé au possible.

 _Oh! Mon pauvre petit chou, il ne faut pas te faire sentir vexer voyons, tu sais bien que tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi._

 _\- Vous savez Poppy, pas besoin de le surprotéger, ce gosse n'en a vraiment pas besoin. Il est déjà assez pourri gâté comme cela, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter l'homme._

Le visage de Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs, il était devenu extrêmement pâle, et son regard voilé. Ses yeux ont été remplis de larmes préparations, prêtes à déborder. Harry se recoucha sans plus de cérémonie, le dos tourné vers les deux autres. Poppy jeta un regard noir à Severus avant de s'éloigner en tenant le bras de son collègue. Elle le traîna jusqu'à son bureau où elle lança un sort pour insonoriser et protéger la pièce.

 _\- Tu te prends pour qui parle comme ça?_ Hurla l'infirmière.

Severus avait été choisi pour la réaction virulente de sa collègue. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Jusqu'à présent elle n'a jamais eu une réaction aussi violente quand il remettait à sa place élève.

 _\- Calme toi, par les caleçons de Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui? Tu t'es levée du pied gauche?_

 _\- Figure-toi, que moi Monsieur, je sais respecter les autres. Je ne les rabaisse pas continuellement pour une raison de filiation,_ assena-t-elle. _De plus, je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui est une fois de plus ai béni un élève._

 _\- Je ne suis pas touché, et puis comme disent les moldus, il n'y a pas de vérité qui blesse,_ se défendit-il.

 _\- Tu le penses sincèrement?_ S'exclama de surprise et de colère la matrone.

 _\- Oui!_

 _\- Alors, si je te dis que tu n'es pas, toi aussi, un gosse pourri gâté qui a tourné à un moment de sa vie car ses parents ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Que tu comme trahi ta meilleure amie, car elle ne veut pas sortir avec toi, et que tu avais jusqu'à présent toujours obtenu tout ce que tu désirais. Est-ce la vérité?_

Severus était complètement abattu, blessé, par les propos de l'infirmière. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés l'ont eu heureusement cruellement et en plus, elle l'accusait d'avoir tué sa meilleure amie. Certes, il n'a jamais été amoureux d'elle, c'est vrai qu'il l'aimait profondément, mais il l'aimait comme un frère aime sa sœur. Ce n'était pas, voiture n'était pas belle ou même pas assez gentille, pas loin de là. C'était juste qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, sa belle Lili n'était pas retenue d'un service trois pièces.

 _\- Comment-tu tu cela, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Toi qui connais la vérité._ Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

 _\- Mais il n'y a pas de vérité qui blesse. C'est ce que tu as dit toi même._ Lui dit-elle le regard sévère.

Severus baissa la tête, il se souvenait très bien qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable, lui n'avait fait que remettre son élève à sa place alors que sa collègue lui avait dit des choses fausses et méchantes. Lui il ne dirait pas quelque chose comme cela car il savait que cela bénisse, il n'est jamais le parfait, n'est-ce pas? Il se mit alors un instant à l'avant de se reprendre. Non, jamais il dit cela si ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il revint à la réalité en entendant son collègue l'appeler.

 _-Severus! Severus!_

 _\- Oui, qu'y at-il?_

 _\- Cela devrait être à moi de poser cette question, cela doit bien faire deux minutes que je t'appelle en vain._

 _\- Désolé je réfléchissais._

 _\- J'ai bien vu, alors n'y at-il que la vérité qui blesse?_

 _\- Non, mais c'est totalement différent, car tu connais la vérité sur mon passé, tu sais que je ne suis pas un gosse pourri gâté. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas la mort de Lili._

 _\- Bien sûr, je le sais, mais lui ne sais pas le pas. De même qu'il ne sait pas que tu étais le meilleur ami de sa mère. Bon, je te laisse, demain tu lui apprends le maniement du fauteuil roulant._

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Le lendemain Severus arrive aux aurores avec le fauteuil roulant.

«Si je dois apprendre à Potter comment se servir de ce truc, il est au moins un désavantage pour lui, il faut se lever tôt. »

En effet, quand Severus entra dans l'infirmière, il était à peine plus de six heures du matin. Le calme régnait en maître, et seul le bruit d'une respiration apaisée, se fait entendre. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du lit du jeune homme avant de tirer un grand coup les rideaux qui cachaient le patient de la vue de tous. Le problème était que Harry ne se trouve pas derrière le tissu. L'infirmière entra alors dans l'infirmerie habillée de son pyjama bleu. Elle chuchota:

 _\- Que croyais-tu? Que je ne me douterai pas du coup foireux que tu préparais? Voyons Severus, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Depuis le temps que je te côtoie, je me doutais bien que tu allais venir aux aurores réveiller mon patient._

 _\- Grrr ... Pourquoi at-il changé de place? Et puis, j'ai décidé de commencer mon entraînement maintenant._

 _\- Sauf que cela ne marche pas comme cela. Mon jeune patient doit se reposer, donc, tu me fais faire le plaisir de laisser ce fauteuil ici, et de m'accompagner à mon bureau._

 _\- Pourquoi? Je veux le réveiller maintenant, a_ dit l'homme.

 _\- Cesse immédiatement ces enfantsillages,_ le rabroua-t-elle.

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Quelques heures plus tard.

 _\- Aller, je vois que tu t'impatientes, sur va aller réveiller la belle au bois dormant._

 _\- Enfin! Depuis le temps que tu me fais attendre, il est grand temps de réveiller ce gosse de vente!_

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Poppy s'avance à travers la petite pièce pour rejoindre un lit où son jeune patient dormait. Elle se pencha au-dessus du feu avant de secouer doucement l'épaule du jeune homme.

 _\- Aller, on se réveille, il est l'heure,_ fit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse _._

 _\- Qu- mais - quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?_ Baragouine un Harry très ensommeillé.

 _\- Il est passé qu'il est huit heures et que votre professeur t'attend pour t'apprendre à servir du fauteuil roulant._

 _\- Pas envie ... Veux dormir._

 _\- Ah bon !_ S'étonna-t-elle faussement. _Je croyais que tu veux partir vite d'ici, mais je suis peut-être trompé. Désolé alors de t'avoir réveillé, rendors-toi._

 _\- Ouais, pas de problème._ Un petit instant avant que le cri ne se fasse entendre. _Non fréquenté, je suis réveillé, je suis prêt à apprendre_ , s'exclama-t-il.

Severus était plié de rire de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors que l'infirmière, elle souriait à la pleine dent.

 _\- Bah quoi? Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps sur un lit, cela peut se comprendre._ Harry dévisagea les deux autres comme si une seconde vient de leur pousser.

 _\- C'est totalement compréhensible_ , _mais voyez-vous, j'agis trente secondes, vous m'avez demandé de dormir. Puis d'un coup sortant d'une boîte, vous vous réveillez pour apprendre le fauteuil roulant._

 _\- Humphs pas la peine de se moquer de moi,_ grommela-t-il rouge pivoine _._

 _Harry se mit à bouder faisant redoubler le fou rire de son professeur de potions._

 _\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller remplir des documents dans mon bureau. Pour cette semaine, vous travaillerez de sorte que les matinées ne vous épuisent pas trop._

 _\- D'accord. Bon, on commence par quoi professeur?_

 _\- Vous commencez par moi parler en langage soutenu!_ Fit-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

 _\- Quoi?! Vous êtes pas sérieux?_

 _\- Oh que si, on ne peut plus sérieux! Pendentif chaque heure que vous passerez à apprendre le maniement du fauteuil roulant, vous parler avec un registre soutenu, et ce n'est pas une proposition._

 _\- Mais je ne vais jamais y arriver._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon problème!_ Rembarra le plus vieux sans commenter le défaitisme du jeune homme.

L'horloge murale sonna soudainement neuf heures.

 _\- Bon à partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à l'heure du repas de midi, vous apprendre à passer au lit roulant et inversement._

 _\- Professeur, je ne comprends point ce que vous pouvez essayer de me dire._

 _\- Ce n'est pas encore si compliqué, pour se balader dans fauteuil roulant, il faut déjà que vous sachiez vous mettre en._

 _\- Très bien, et que me dois-je faire pour cela?_

 _\- Le fauteuil roulant Sera toujours à portée de votre main, vous allez vous asseoir sur votre lit, les jambes dans le vide._

Harry fit ce que son professeur lui avait demandé, il mit quelques minutes à trouver son équilibre, et une fois stable la tête vers son professeur, assistant sagement la suite des explications.

 _\- Que dois-je faire Messire? Cela vous convient-il?_

 _\- Parfait maintenant le fauteuil roulant, tu lèves l'accoudoir, et tu places la planche de transfert. Il faut que cette dernière soit placée de façon qu'elle soit stable, et que tu puisses y glisser facilement._

Harry suivit les instructions de Severus, il leva l'accoudoir gauche de façon que l'accès soit éclairé soit libre. Il plaça la planche sur le transfert, l'autre sur le fauteuil roulant, l'autre sur le lit, il s'appuya légèrement dessus pour qu'elle soit stable.

 _\- C'est est-il bon? Où dois-je placer cette planche de transferts dans une autre disposition?_

 _\- Votre planche m'a l'air bien en place, je reste à vos côtés au cas où._

 _\- Merci bien! Je ne serais que faire, si je venais à choir, alors que vous êtes présent point._

Un reniflement se fit entendre, le maître des potions se rétenus de rire.

 _\- Maintenant que votre planche est bien en place, vous allez croiser vos jambes si elles ne vous dérangent pas._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les jambes sont placées comme demandé.

 _\- Pour la suite, vous allez vous installer sur la planche et vous faire glisser jusqu'au fauteuil. C'est là que se compliquera la tâche, car il vous faut porter votre poids sur vos mains, tout en vous installant dans le fauteuil._

Harry le regarda comme si le professeur venait de subir une nouvelle blague des jumeaux Weasley. «En quoi ce qu'il me demande est-il compliqué? C'est pourtant hyper simple! ». Harry s'installa sur le rebord de la planche, tanga quelques instants avant de trouver son équilibre. Ensuite, il se fit glisser doucement. Cependant, ce qui arrive, arrive: à peine au milieu de la planche, cette dernière glissa, faisant tomber le jeune homme par la même occasion.

 _\- Bordel de merde._

 _\- Je vous rappelle que vous devez parler en langage soutenu Potter!_ Répliqua le maître des potions.

 _\- Cela me contrarie fortement d'avoir cette planche. Cela vous sied-il mieux?_

 _\- Parfaitement! Maintenant, relevez-vous et recommencez._

 _\- Malheureux! Que vous êtes sot. Ne voyez-vous pas que je ne peux pas me relancer? Votre appendice ressemblant en tout point à un roc ... un pic ... un cap! Que dis-je, un chapeau? ... à une péninsule! Cet immondément immense appendice vous incapacite-t-il à tel point que vous ne pouvez pas voir l'évident? Ne voyez-vous donc point que je ne peux pas me reposer?_

 _\- Je remarque que vous êtes doué pour insulter et ce, même si vous êtes aidé par la tenue du langage. De plus, vous vous connaissez dans la littérature moldue: votre phrase légèrement modifiée, vient de Cyrano de Bergerac. Mais ce n'est pas de cette manière que vous allez me donner envie de vous aider. Allez-y, réessayez!_

 _\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance, messire, de moi porter assistance?_ Fit Harry, un rictus de dégoût aux lèvres.

Le professeur s'approcha, grandement amusé par les difficultés qui attendaient le gamin pour se déchaîner sur lui. Il lui offrit sa principale avant de répliquer pince-sans-rire.

 _\- Oups, il est vrai que même avec l'aide de ma principale, vous n'allez pas vous retenir. Vous n'avez pas assez de force dans vos jambes._ Harry lui lança un regard noir.

 _\- C'est cela, moquez-vous donc, vous qui ne savez que humilier, insulter et rabaisser les autres pour croire plus haut qu'eux._

 _\- Je crois que vous resterez à cette place, de plus je ne vous ai pas permis de parler en langage courant. Et puis, je ne vous humilie pas comme vous le dites si bien, je vous aide à garder les pieds sur terre._

Suite à cet intermède, il prend Harry sous les épaules avant de reposer sur le lit.

 _\- Allez, recommencer. Et vous recommencez encore et encore et encore. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez encore cette manœuvre._

 _\- Nan mais vous ..._

 _\- Oui, que suis-je?_

 _\- Veuillez ... Humph. Je disais donc, please accept, mes plus plates excuses pour ce petit désagrément. Je me suis légèrement laissé emporter. Un homme de votre classe peut parfaitement comprendre, n'est-ce pas?_

 _\- Cela dépend fortement du rang que vous pensez que j'appartiens._

 _\- Je ne sais point que vous pensez que je pense que vous appartenez. Après tout, je ne sais pas votre présence d'esprit pour moi permettre de porter un jugement sur votre statut._

 _\- Que c'est fort dommage, vous connaissant ..._

 _\- Si je peux me permettre, là est le problème. Vous pensez moi connaître, alors que vous ne connaissez pas mon masque. Vous ne connaissez pas le vrai Harry Potter Monsieur, vous ne savez pas que le Survivant. Mais ne vous inquiétez guère, je ne vous en veux point. Personne n'est parfait._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce monologue soit totalement dans un registre soutenu. Et je vous connais plus que vous ne croyez._

 _\- Soit, si c'est que vous pensez, je m'en désintéresse. Sur ses quelques paroles, je vais recommencer si cela ne vous dérange guère._

Il reprit sans demander l'avis de son professeur de potions. Il replaça la planche, se refit glisser avant de chuter de nouveau. Sans un mot Snape le releva. Cela dure jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière entre dans la chambre importante un plateau-repas.

 _\- Il est l'heure de manger. Vous reprendrez demain._ Elle déposa le plateau sur la petite table prévue à cet effet avant de se retourner vers son patient.

 _\- Alors comment cela avance-t-il?_

 _\- Bof, je n'arrive toujours pas à aller jusqu'au fauteuil. Je chute toujours quand je suis sur la planche de transferts. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi compliqué. Au début, je plaçais mal la planche et cette dernière glissée. Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui chute avant la planche. Je perds bêtement l'équilibre, et c'est rageant. En plus, je dois faire attention à tout ce que je disais sinon je me fais durement reprendre._

 _\- Vous ne pensez pas être de mauvaise foi?_ Intervins l'enseignant. _Je ne vous ai pas mangé à ce que je sache._

 _\- Ouais, mais je suis sûr que vous n'étiez pas loin de m'assassiner._

 _\- Cela est en effet fort possible. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous serait aussi aisé de m'insulter en langage soutenu. Au moins, je vous entends tout de même moins maintenant. Sur ce, vous avez plus besoin de moi pour aujourd'hui, je m'en vais. J'ai besoin d'un remontant_

Le professeur Snape partit sans se retourner, entre l'infirmière et son patient seul dans la chambre.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, vous vous habituerez à l'autre._

 _\- Bof, je n'en suis pas si sûr._

L'infirmière haussa les épaules, avant de rejoindre son bureau, voir seul le jeune homme. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec son professeur alors qu'en réalité il éprouvait le respect pour celui-ci.

* * *

 _ **Je remercie tout le monde pour cette longue attente en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

 _ **Je re-posterai à partir de vacances de noël. Je suis désolé, je suis en scène jusqu'au 16 décembre et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Après je ne sais pas plus d'une semaine de cours, et un rapport de stage à rédiger donc je pense pas pouvoir écrire non plus. Le chapitre suivant est quasiment fini, et je l'enverrai à ma bêta pour elle moi le corrige. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et je vous dit à bientôt.**_


End file.
